


First Time in New York City

by Simply_Reckless



Series: A Favour [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is bisexual, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay, M/M, Minor Violence, Murdoc Niccals is an asshole, New York City, Paparazzi, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, intruder, what even am i supposed to tag?, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Reckless/pseuds/Simply_Reckless
Summary: Gorillaz was on a world tour, but tonight they were in New York City. 2D loves to shine while on stage performing, but he’s nervous to step out onto the city floor without one of his bandmates. After an exhilarating show, a stranger warms Stuart up to the idea of a night out on the town with some company. A few drinks down the hatch warmed 2D up enough to welcome the no-longer-stranger back to his hotel room.





	First Time in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this it's probably because you've read it on fanfiction.net. I wrote this story over five years ago now, it was named Warm Pleasures. So! With that said, this story is old. I fixed up any misspellings and incorrect grammar that I could find, but I am my own proofreader. If you find anything wrong or out of place, please be kind. I wrote this to kind of go along with another fic I wrote, but it doesn't have to tie in together. I may post that fic at a later date, but it too is very VERY old. Before you ask, yes. I have a story written out, though not complete, of Murdoc's first time with another man. Maybe I'll finish it someday and post it here as well.
> 
> Anyways, this is also a test to see how posting goes, works out, and how it looks in my style... I guess? I really didn't want to post my most recent work a fuck it up, to be frank. Who's Frank? Hell if I know! Hope you enjoy your read~ ;)

It was rainy, it was foggy, and to make things even better, it was also Valentine's Day and dear old Stuart-Pot was stuck in a hotel room in the big apple with none other than Murdoc Faust Niccals. The band had arrived in New York City nearly four hours ago and 2D was already bored out of his mind. You see Murdoc decided to go out and find their next concert location, forcing 2D to stay put in the hotel room, even if there were fans screaming and yelling outside their room door. 2D willingly obeyed, too scared out of his wits to see what would happen to him if he did just so happen to disobey Murdoc's strict and stern orders. So the blue-haired, black-eyed man stayed by the large window, the floral curtain pulled aside, giving 2D s vast and extraordinary view of the great big city.

He wasn't exactly directly in the middle of the busy downtown - or rather the core of the great big apple - but he was close enough to stare far out towards the majority. In fact, he could still see the bright iridescent lights and humongous live billboards, even the occasional news helicopter flying by overhead. This was Stuart's entertainment, not some bloody blaring television screen. You see 2D had already flipped and flopped through the televisions' channels and found nothing but crummy soap operas and detective movies that are so horribly plotted out that even dim-witted Stu-Pot could figure out the suspect and determine how he/she did it. To say the least… The TV wasn't much of a source to look for entertainment right now. In fact not even gazing out the window and into the extravagant city would cease the poor man's boredom.

It had been an hour since Murdoc had left the hotel room to find the location of their soon to come concert. So on that note when a knock came from the outside of the door to their room 2D bolted up in expectation and curiosity. When another knock came no sooner was 2D out of the uncomfortable bland chair and at the very door that was being knocked upon by a stranger that could very well entertain the poor fellow.

"W-who is it?" Stuart questioned, his voice slightly quivering. What for though? 

Eagerness for some possibility of entertainment? Or maybe even the chance for freedom; to escape the hotel room Murdoc so sternly commanded him to stay in? When the voice responded with a thick New Yorker accent that was profoundly female with a small and timid "Maid Service." all of Stuart's hopes and desires fell like his heart when he found out that his girlfriend - or rather ex-girlfriend - Paula Cracker had hooked up with his bandmate Murdoc Niccals. 2D grumbled curse words and other rubbish as he unlocked the door and opened it with a depressed, "Go ahead… we 'aven't made much of a mess yet since we jus' got 'ere." But to his very intense surprise, there was not a maid standing outside his door but a young woman - possibly twenty twenty-four - who - once the door was opened by none other than Stuart himself - pressed herself against the poor unexpecting singer and closed the door with a kick of her foot.

How else was 2D to respond other than his common stammering? "How did- who are- why did-?"

"Shhhh…" The young imposter replied stopping 2D in the midst of his stumbling over words. "I mean no harm, Stu, I just wanted to meet you." The woman had bleach blonde hair and glorious luminescent hazel eyes that had a shimmering golden aspect to them. A tight red shirt was placed upon her torso that had a band inscription on the front in black and bold lettering. It read: Rancid. Her skin was pale just as her hair pigment was and her legs were covered with nearly skin-tight jeans with holes designed into the fabric along her thighs. She was skinny with a small amount of meat on her bones. Average or below average breast size and a butt to match. Her face had a light layer of make-up with most of it being black mascara and golden eyeliner to accent her many golden eyes. To say the least - she was beautiful, but why did she want to see a tall, skinny, fragile, blue-haired mere of a man such as 2D? Possibly the answer to this question was that he was the lead singer to one of the most popular mixed genre bands of the year. Hell for the past five years!

"W-why would yew-" 2D questioned once again, and once again was interrupted by the intruder, "2D you are the most favorite singer of my most favorite band, damn it! Of course, I would try and meet you! Especially since my father runs this hotel and I made him promise to tell me if you checked in and which room number you were staying in. Let's just say… I'm a big fan of yours and I keep up with your tours and music and-and well everything you fucking do! I love you, Stuart!"

'Whoa,' Stu-Pot thought. 'Is this girl serious or did I fall asleep in the chair by the window and this is all just a dream?' 2D thought this over a short while longer and randomly asked the woman, "Will you pinch me?" Said woman gave an exasperated "Huh?!" until 2D explained further. "I jus' kinda fink I'm dreamin', ya' know. It's no' often that a fangirl barges through my hotel room." 2D said in his usual heavy British accent that only made the woman before he feels even lighter and the butterflies in her stomach flutter with even more violence. So, she listened and pinched 2D just as he asked. "Ow! Why'd yew do tha'?" complained the pale, lanky other in the hotel room. "You told me to, dumb-bo." The woman said with a chuckle and before Stuart knew anything of importance said woman leaned up on her tippy-toes, her head leaning up, and kissed 2D on his chapped lips.

2D was stunned. He had no clues as to what he should do, how he should respond. Should he kiss back, that was obviously what the woman before him wanted him to do but was it the right thing to do? Should he push her gently away and say this isn't right, or they just met so this is too fast, or that she wasn't his type? Or should he just stand there and act like the dim wit he truly is. It seems 2D's just going to stand there in shock instead of doing anything reasonable. Soon enough the Blonde dropped down from her kiss and stared up at the bluenette with a mischievous look in her eyes and the smile creeping slowly upon her plush lips.

"W-wot's that look fo'?" Stuart questioned, feeling a little uneasy by the look coming from the woman. I fact she didn't respond, she only grinned and walked closer to the black-eyed singer who backed up away from her until he tripped over the bed and fell into the chair in which he had been sitting in staring out the large gaping window before. The woman chuckled at his clumsiness. This only made 2D even more afraid of her motives. He didn't want to kiss the girl, he most certainly didn't want to do where she was pushing him towards. Literally pushing him as she climbed into his lap in the seat, pushing him down as he tried to get back up. Stuart was helpless. He thought quickly and attempted to convince the woman, "Why are yew doin' this? I jus' met yew! I don't want ta' do this… so please get off a meh." The girl, on the other hand, looked as if he had slapped her and called her a dirty whore. Her mouth gaped open as if she were trying to complain or snap back at the lanky singer, or even to just emphasize her shock.

2D never found out for the sound of a key card being registered as the correct one-clicked open the door and in came Murdoc Niccals. Now it was Murdoc's turn to gape, but he actually said something. "How in the hell-?! 2-Dent! When I tell you to stay put in the room I didn't mean for you to call up a whore and have a little fun while I'm gone!" Scolds the light green tanned man. Then focusing his attention on the fan in 2D's lap glares furiously. "You. Get. Out. Now!" The woman didn't need to be told - or rather scolded - twice. Before 2D knew it she was gone and out of their small hotel room and down the corridor. Before 2D knew it Murdoc was walking stiffly toward him, obviously angry.

"What do yew think your doin' Fachache?" Murdoc growled out to the frightened nimble man. All 2D said in response was unintelligible stammering. Murdoc scoffed and took a handful of the bluenette's shirt and raised him up out of the chair he had tripped into. Murdoc growled, causing Stuart to whimper and turn his cheek so as not to see the hit to his face with the other’s fist, but refused to hit the singer. "Yer lucky we have a show coming up, otherwise, you woulda been dead meat, Stu." The man scowled and threw the lanky singer onto the nearest bed. 

Murdoc crossed his arms glaring at 2D, "I found the concert location. Pretty decent area too. Not in the middle of Park Square, nor incredibly far away." Murdoc stared at 2D for another moment then sighed, losing some of his anger with the exhaled air. "So are ya' going to tell me wot that girl wos doin' in here?" Murdoc interrogated, in his stern and unmoving way. He always found out everything he possibly could about the pale-skinned, blue-haired, fragile keyboarder, no matter what.

Again the cornered Stu-pot stammered through his response, "Sh-she tricked me, Mudz…. Said s-she wos the-the maid…. I-I opened the d-door and she c-came o-on ta' me. I didn't know wot she wos gonna do! I-I truly didn'. Don' hurt me M-Murdoc, please!" Murdoc, typically enough, laughed. Making Stuart only feel worse, but less afraid for that matter, for his ignorance. "D-don' laugh at meh!" 2D tried to shout but his voice cracked and it came out as an embarrassing squeak. Soon enough, after Murdoc had gotten pretty much every laugh, snicker, chuckle, and snort he could possibly muster, 2D blushing as if all the blood in his body that could possibly drain up and into his cheeks had done so, and called Stuart a 'face ache.' 'dimwit.' and 'dense.' until he was finally done and sat on the bed 2D was huddled, his knees tight against his chest - almost impossibly so -, and said, "Since I got a good laugh outta that…. I won't hit ya'."

"Fanks," 2D mumbled in a neutral manner. He was pondering on whether being hit or laughed at was worse… His conclusion was that it matters when and where. In his case, it was better to be laughed at. He didn't exactly want to explain why he had a black eye on stage tonight. Murdoc gave a grunt in response then said, "All right. Now go an' get Noods an' Russ so that we can EXPLORE this city!" He ended with his crooked grin. 2D couldn't help but chuckle at Murdoc's brief childish humor. "Alright," Stuart said jumping up and walking out of their hotel room, Murdoc right behind him, down the corridor, and into the lift. Noodle and Russel were on the floor directly below them, so when the elevator doors opened up only 2D stepped out and proceeded to Noodle and Russel's hotel room.

By the time 2D, Noodle, and Russel got to the lobby Murdoc was nowhere to be found. "Hmmm… Check yer phone, Stu." Russel offered. 2D gasped and nodded and sure enough, after he slipped his phone from out of his front pocket and checked it, there was a message from Murdoc.

Mudz: Went to reserve a table at Jack and Jill's diner. Go ahead and wander around. That is until eight. The concerts at ten so we'll have plenty of time.

2D shrugged and told the others this. So they set off to explore time square! Soon enough a million lights glowed and reflected in their eyes, giving them a starry and galaxy-like look. The giant oversized electronic billboards showcased models in new fashion clothing, soda products, name brand stores, and even charities. "Wow! It's beautiful!" The small Japanese girl, also known as Noodle, exclaimed with utter excitement. 2D chuckled and picked the ten-year-old up and put her upon his shoulders. Now Stuart was a pretty tall guy, so once he put Noodle upon his shoulder's they were completely visible to everybody around them. If anyone were to recognize to the purple-haired girl they would know in the next few seconds. It was the cry of the tiny girl's name that gave them their answer.

"Noodle!" A shrill voice called out. "OMG! It is you!" Soon enough 2D could see the crowd breaking apart every couple of people and out popped a girl with long bright purple hair, much like Noodle herself, but with long bright pink streaks cascading down in front to her naval. Her bangs were cut in a choppy way that just barely covered her also bright pink eyebrows. She wore a Gorillaz Hong Kong Studios T-shirt and tight skinny jeans that were one color in the front half and another for the other half. Once the girl caught her breath and looked up at Noodle and 2D did the blunette notice her startling green eyes. 'She's so much like Noods… just older.' Stuart thought to himself. "OMG!" She said in the same shrill voice she used before and immediately cleared her throat, went through a few notes before speaking again. "You are all here!" She said energetically still. Her voice had more of a feminine tone than a masculine one but there was still a hint of masculinity underneath her excitement.

2D chuckled and set the grinning Noodle down back onto the graying white concrete. "Yep. 'cept fer Mudz." Stuart corrected causing the girl to gaps. "Oh dear…" She said her cheeks turning pink. "Your voice is even cuter than I thought!" She finished with a girlish grin. She extended her hand toward 2D and said, "Gabri… My name Gabri." Stu-pot grinned his toothy grin which exposed his lack of front teeth, which in the end caused Gabri to blush an even darker shade of pink, and took the girl’s hand and shook it. She grinned widely and did the same to both Noodle and Russel before asking where the tan raven black haired member was. The gang all looked to one another for a possible answer among them. No one answered. No one had a clue where Murdoc was.

"He told us to wander around until…" Stuart trailed off forgetting the exact time they were supposed to meet Murdoc at the restaurant.

"Eight, 'D." Russel chimed in with a white-toothed grin.

"Right, thanks Russ'. We're going to eat." 2D finished with a casually carefree shrug. Noodle nodded with quite a significant grin, making Gabri chuckle and grin herself. "I like your hair!" Noodle said to Gabri who awed in response and thanked the young Japanese girl. "I won't bother you anymore… but first I need your autographs!" Gabri said half demanding half asking. The gang didn't really mind giving out free autographs… that is mattering on the fan. Some fans are just too cool not to, others you charge double based on their craziness or how rude they are. So Russel, 2D, and Noodle all signed Gabri's Hong Kong Studio's T-shirt with as much joy as Gabri herself. To depart their ways they gave the fan a hug and thanked her for the time. "Oh! By the way, guys, I'm coming to your concert tonight! See ya' there!" Gabri shouted from a short distance away; the crowd had thinned a little and they could see at least eight feet in front of them. Soon enough the girl was gone.

The trio only ventured around New York City for another hour before trying to find the restaurant and, there, Murdoc. They soon enough got direction from a nice young woman selling magazines and newspapers at a stand. "I'm tired of walking!" Noodle groaned out. Russel sighed and attempted to persuade the girl by saying they only had a couple of blocks left. It did… until a little more than four blocks passed and she again complained with a none-too-pleased groan, "Are we there yet? When are we going to stop walking?" 2D groaned himself and said in response, "She's right… I fink we're lost er somefin'" Russel sighed in defeat. 'I can't keep these two entertained can I, Del?' Russel thought to his neighbor in his friend or rather deceased friend who decided to move in without his consult. "Go 'head an' call 'im, 'D." Russel said.

"Who?" Stuart responded, clueless as usual.

"Mudz," Russel explained with a look that immediately told 2D that it was obvious as to what he meant. "Oh! Right, right." 2D rambled whipping out his phone and running through his contacts, finding Murdoc under B his name: Bandmate 1, and calling him.

"Hello?" Murdoc responded gruffly.

"Mudz, it's meh 2D." Stu-Pot announced.

"2D?" There was a long pause on the receiver as if Murdoc were looking around or taking a drag on a cigarette. "Where fuck are yew guys?!"

2D winced and spoke softly into the phone, his words coming out mumbled and rushed, "I-I… no… we got lost I-I fink. I-I don' realleh know, Mudz… we're-we're on uhh…"

"Spit it out, yew dullard!" Murdoc scolded into the phone once again.

2D winced this time and handed the phone to Russel who then yelled into the phone, "Why are you yelling at 'D?! It's not his fault we're lost it’s YOURS!" There was a long pause on Murdoc's side of the conversation.

A sigh was given and Murdoc finally responded. "Where are you…? I'll give yew directions."

So with that Russel explicatively described his surroundings from the street name to the nearby businesses, while Murdoc estimated their location and gave them quite precise directions. Soon enough, block by block, street by street, and even going into local businesses to ask if they were on the right track just to make sure, they arrived at Jack and Jill's Diner where Murdoc Niccals stood outside, waiting for them. "It's nearleh eight…" Murdoc said with his usual sly smirk. "Yew about forced me ta' cancel." Murdoc finished with a short chuckle. Murdoc caught the taller, thinner, singer staring at him and gave a quick glare before going into the restaurant, causing the younger to frown. "Ignore 'im, 'D… He's just pissy, that's all." Russel said in an understanding voice. "Why does he take it all out on me though?" 2D asked, not expecting an answer, walking into the restaurant after Murdoc, the others following close by.

The food was good! Typical dinner food, of course, but not too greasy or undercooked. Noodle had a hot dog and a milkshake with tater-tots, Russel a burger, and soda with fries, Murdoc a hot dog as well with a soda and a bag of chips, and, the oddball out of the group, had a black bean burger and a soda. "I can't understand how you don't eat meat, 'D" Russel contemplated. Stuart shrugged and spoke in a small voice. "I still eat chicken if that helps at all." Russel laughed and nodded. "It does… it does. You see I have to cook fer ya' at the flat!" Both 2D and Noodle smiled at this, Murdoc very briefly. The band finished eating, paid the check, and headed over to the concert location to, that is until 2D decided to look up at the night sky.

If Murdoc hadn't of looked back at the bluenette then he would have never seen him in the middle of the street. In the middle of the street when a sports car was racing up towards the tall singer. "Stuart!" Murdoc yelled out at the singer, but it was too late for the other to regain his thoughts and realize what danger he truly was in the middle of. Literally! So Murdoc rushed out in the street as fast as he could possibly attempt and held 2D close to himself and even quicker, if possible, leaped out of the street with the keyboardist skidding across the concrete sidewalk. Scrapping Murdoc's bare left arm. The bass player grimaced in pain but did not make a sound. The sports car zoomed by without even a press of the brake or even a sign of knowledge of what just occurred."2D! Murdoc!" Noodle and Russel yelled out in unison rushing over to the two. Stu-pot blinked as the shock of what just happened still lingered. "Don't evah do that again, Stu! I wouldn' know wot I'd do if yew died." The raven-haired Satanist breathed out in pants, still clinging onto the fragile-looking man. "Are yew okay? Are yew hurt at all?" He asked now loosening his grip on the other.

"I-uh… Wot the bloody 'ell jus' happened?" Stuart stammered, his voice shaking. Murdoc sighed and stood him and 2D upright and answered the younger man's question. "You were staring up at the sky in the middle of the damn street just as a car was speeding up it!"2D was speechless for a moment. Then after a long moment's pause, he nodded and spoke, "Fank yew, Mudz… fer, fer savin' me." Murdoc nodded and completely released the bluenete, "Jus' don' do it again, you dullard." The bass player's voice showed no sign of anger, even his usual insult had no hurt or disrespect behind it. 2D smiled and hugged the tan man and thanked him once again. 

Noodle broke up the two from 2D's embrace and hugged Stuart's stomach. "You scared me, Toochie!" Noodle yelled out at the much taller band member. 2D chuckled, his laugh wavering from the minimal nerves lingering around in his chest., "I know… Next time will yew hold my hand when crossin' the street?" He said this for both his and the girls comfort and smiled down at the girl as she eagerly nodded. The band continued down the street, Murdoc keeping a close and watchful eye on the singer, a glimmer of worry easily visible in his partially hidden eyes.

It wasn't until the band was getting ready backstage that anyone noticed the large and bloody scrape all along Murdoc's arm. "Um…! Mr. Niccals! You have a reasonably large scrape on your arm here." A middle-aged backstage assistant proclaimed. "Eh? Oh, it's nothing." 

Murdoc replied gruffly in a tone that said he didn't really give a rat's ass. The assistant sighed. "At least allow me to patch the wound up, sir." Murdoc huffed in annoyance and agreed with an even more annoying response. The assistant left and only a minute or two passed before he was back with a first aid kit. "Is tha' really necessary?!" Murdoc scoffed at the man. "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Niccals… and that's to assist you with anything you need or want. That includes patching up wounds." He said in a tone that barely showed his own annoyance in the questioning of his job and the bass player's rude attitude. 'Fine' was all Murdoc said to the assistant and soon enough the band was up on stage where the roaring crowd yelled out individual band members' names and screamed out in pure excitement. The band spot Gabri towards the middle of the two-hundred plus crowd a few rows back, her purple and pink hair being her own 'Here I am!' sign.

After picking up their gear and turning them on correctly they all looked at one another, smiled, nodded, and turned back to the crowd and started the concert with Soundcheck (Gravity) from the album Gorillaz. Murdoc and Noodle started with their instruments as well as the big guy and soon after 2D began singing while also controlling the layers of his singing with a piece of special equipment with his keyboard. The crowd stayed completely silent through the opening song, except for a few casual whistles and hollers, but by the end of Soundcheck the crowd cheered on and the band continued on with other songs. Jumping from one album to the next or song after song from the same album, to say the least, they kept you guessing of the next upcoming song. Every now and then the crowd would sing along with the Stuart, which the gang always encouraged that if you know the song… then fucking sing the damn thing. The fans jump right along in with 2D at Feel Good Incorporations, Dracula, O' Green World, Tomorrow Comes Today, Ghost Train, Dirty Harry, and a few others. At times 2D, being the goof he is, had to stop singing for a split second to laugh at the crazy things the fans decided to do and then he went back to singing. Believe it or not, the band - as well as the crowd - ate up each other’s humor and commentary and even tried to encourage themselves to keep at it.

After going through practically all of their songs they did one last song… a new song that only they had gone over, not even their producers had listened to it. It was going to be a shock and thrill for everyone really - and it was. For soon as the song began the crowd went as silent as a post battlefield. Murdoc's bass was the entrance. Playing for thirty seconds, no more, no less, in its hypnotic low bare tone tune. Then came 2D's voice; his lyrics hopping quietly and low - not as low as Murdoc's bass though - matching the mood of the song. Third came Noodle's much higher voice, singing softly and not hopping about like Stuart's, but smooth instead. Finally, both 2D and Russel chimed in with their instruments; Russel's drums and 2D's keyboard. The crowd hollered and whistled in appreciation and excitement for the new song and when the band finished the song their fans applauded and whistled and hollered even louder.

"Fank yew! You guys were a great crowd, an-" 2D spoke into the microphone, thanking the crowd but was interrupted by Murdoc.

"Alright, alright, Stu! I think they realize just how great they cheered for us." Murdoc said, adding emphasis on great. As always Murdoc gave a seductive look to the crowd followed by a smirk just to possibly woo some of the female fans, and, to 2D's knowledge, it always worked. Just to prove this point further multiple cheers from fangirls were heard throughout the mass crowd.

Stuart noticed the backstage employee's motioning the band to leave the stage and put the microphone back in its holder and waved one last time to the crowd before leaving the stage followed by Russel, Noodle and Finally Murdoc. To their left, there was a gate, and behind the gate ten to twenty fans who earned backstage passes. The group greeted them, signed whatever object they brought to have a member give their signature on - sometimes that object being themselves - and then for some of the fangirls a kiss on the cheek from Russel, Stuart, or Murdoc. At times Murdoc went a little overboard with the stationary kiss on the cheek. Though most of the time he only went over the top on one, possibly two, rarely three, girls because each one he did make out with backstage he took someplace to show the girl(s) the time of their life with the grand sex god Murdoc Faust Niccals. If you still have no clue I'll just be blunt here; he'd fuck them.

Twenty minutes passed and Russel took Noodle back to the hotel leaving only Murdoc and 2D with only a handful of fans remaining backstage. At the moment 2D was chatting with Gabri, the girl he, Noods, and Russ bumped into much earlier.

"I can't believe how much fun I had!" Gabri squealed, her voice going up an octave.  
Stu-pot grinned and nodded.

Gabri cleared her throat before talking and went through a few vocal notes like before and then spoke, "What wa-?"

"Do yew always do that?" 2D interrupted.

"Do what?"

"Sing the Do Re Mi's before talking."

Gabri giggled and blushed on her high cheeks. "No, no… Only when my voice goes higher from excitement… When it does it tends to get stuck, so I level out my voice by singing a few different notes." She paused. "I'm not that great of a singer but I love to sing, and I don't really care who, or if anyone for that matter, hears me." Stuart smiled, "Jus' from hearin' yew go through the low Do to the high one I could tell that yer at least great." That was when 2D saw the teen blush to the point where it looked as if she had dumped the entire case of powder blush onto her cheeks instead of swishing the brush around once and brushing your cheeks lightly with it. 2D chuckle and glanced over toward Murdoc.

The man with a crow-like appearance had his arm around a bird and was talking to her, 2D couldn't quite tell what he was saying because Murdoc was whispering. Plus his back was facing the bluenette. 2D heard his name being called, though it was quiet at first then when he snapped out of his trance his name was being called clearly, and very much loudly.

"2D." Gabri called. "2D, are you alright?"  
Stuart shook off what was running through his mind about Murdoc right now and blinked then looked down at the frail girl. 'She's so tiny… Just like Noodle.' 2D swallowed then said, "Yeh, yeah I'm okay." He paused then continued on. "Y-yew were sayin' somefin' before I, uh, interrupted you." Gabri stared blankly at the taller for only a millisecond then gasped as it hit her. 

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah! What was the last song that you played? Like its name." Gabri asked, her voice a decent mixture of both curiosity and glee.

"Vacation high." Stuart answered. "Like when yer on vacation an' havin' a great time partying or just relaxin'… yew feel a' bliss, righ'? Well, I kind of wrote the song to kind of mean… a vacation is in itself a drug… a good one… like well, I probleh shouldn' talk about' drugs." 2D chuckles and rubbed his shoulder.

"Huh… that… that actually makes sense." Gabri acknowledged, then suddenly yawning said, "I should probably head home… I have school tomorrow so. Yeah. One last hug, and possibly a picture?" Stuart smiles and nodded. "Of course!" The singer hugged the very Noodle-like girl and she hugged back. When they pulled back she pulled out a bright pink cased phone and looked around. Spotting a man leaning against the wall, not seven feet from them she asked if he could take her and Stu's picture. The man was obliged. Taking Gabri's phone her and 2D stood next to each other, both grinning joyfully, as the man took their picture.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks so much." Gabri said to the man taking her phone back and looking at the picture and looked back at 2D. "I'm so happy I bumped into you earlier and that I got to talk to you after the show… I will never forget this day. I have to go, though. Bye, Stu Tuss Pot!" Gabri called out to the bluenette grinning teasingly. He waved one last time and she was gone.

Out of nowhere the man that had taken Gabri's and 2D's picture spoke, causing Stuart to jump and squeak, "For a second there I thought that girl was your girlfriend." He said chuckling. "I feel bad for being relieved that she isn't, but none the less… I am much relieved." He smiled warmly at the bluenette, in return 2D blushed, but why? The singer turned to look for Murdoc but the bassist was nowhere to be found… It was only him and the man in the hall. 'Where did Mudz go? And why are there no employee's out running about?' As soon as 2D thought about the lack of employee's it dawned on him. 'Oh, right… the show's over.'

"2D? Hello?" The man questioned snapping Stu-pot back into reality. He chuckled and said, "Do you zone out often?" It was then that 2D realized that the man in front of him was English as well. His accent was smooth and not anything like his own. 'Where could he be from?' 2D thought to himself then answered the man. "Yeah. Sadly it gits me in trouble a lot."

The man frowned, "I'm sorry." 2D shrugged. There was a long pause between the two.  
"Let me buy you a drink, Stu." The man announced. "My treat." 2D's brows curved up in confusion and a hint of suspicion. "Why…? I don't even kno' your name."

The man gasped and entangled his fingers in his strawberry blond afro. "My apologies… My name’s Jonas Carter. My friends call me Jo, though." The man smiles humorously noticing his unintentional rhyme, 2D smiling back. "Will you let me buy you a drink, Mr. Pot?" Jonas said with a teasing twinkle in his eyes. 2D made the mistake of speaking his thoughts out loud while his eyes wandered about as if everything around him seemed to fascinate him. "Well seein' as how I've taken random birds to bed wiff meh and snogged random blokes that were actually interested in me… then… I guess a drink is pretteh innocent." the black-eyed man gave a crooked grin and nodded. Jonas blinked, slightly dumbfounded by the man before him, and asked, "You do know that you just said ALL of that aloud, right?" It was 2D's turn to blink in a dumbfounded manner.  
Immediately after realization kicked 2D's rear end the blood rushed to his friend as if late for a meeting. Jonas gave a light-hearted chuckle in return and took Stu's hand and patted it, "It's alright, 2D. Your secret's safe with me." He paused to look the bluenette in the eyes with a fascinated and questioning look. "Besides, I never knew that you were bisexual." Jonas laughed as 2D's face flushed an even brighter red. "It's okay, 2D. I'm gay if that helps ease your nerves. Now, let me show you a bar where I can get you a well-made drink."

"You know… I tried having sex with a girl once," Jonas announced, pausing to take a gulp of his liqueur based cocktail. The blonde and the bluenette walked a few blocks downtown to a local bar. Jonas easily calmed 2D down so that the frail man wouldn't pass out from the cause of so much blood rushing to his head. All he did was chat with him, try and crack a few jokes to make the singer laugh, and therefore feel a little if not completely comfortable. "Yew did?" Stuart asked, slightly curious about the other’s answer. "Yep! The funny thing was… the girl was transgender." He smiled and continued. "You can argue that because she had gone through the surgeries and estrogen intakes that she was now a full-fledged woman, and I would say the same… but! Heheheh. She demanded from me only anal sex, and because she was once a man, and we had anal sex, the back of my mind still tells me that I've never had a straight moment in my life." Jonas finished, 2D laughing with him happily, their minds warming from the alcohol drinks they drank.

"I've had my gay moments… but I've neva fucked a bloke or the otha way o'round." Stuart admitted. Jonas nodded and asked, "Can I know how far you've gone?" A long silent minute passed by before 2D spoke.

"It was afta a concert, like tonight so far… This chick pulled me over to her an' 'er boyfriend desperately pleading me ta' go out with them fer a drink… just a drink. Nothin' more." Stuart paused to take a sip from his own drink, possibly for mentioning drink in the first place. "So many drinks… Not enough to cause meh to blackout, surprisingly. The woman, who's name is pretty much the only thing that I can' remember, asked if I wanted to have a threesome with her and her boyfriend. She then whispered tha' he was bi in case if I wanted to try something' new - well it wouldn' 'ave been something' new fer me because my first kiss was wiff a boy, that is unless she meant sex, then that'd mean new."

Murdoc entered inside the bar, though the music was too loud for 2D to notice, not to mention he was telling a story. The bassist didn't see the bluenette anyways. Instead, he sat at the end of the bar and ordered a rum and coke.

Stu-Pot cleared his throat before continuing his story. "I agreed, mainly due to the alcohol, and she led me to their apartment. I'm not realleh wantin' ta' explain wot 'appened step by step so I'm just gonna say that men give better blow jobs than women. Er, at least from my own experience." Stuart finished with a light blush across his pale cheeks. Jonas smiled and brushed his light brown fingers against 2D's cheek and said, "That's only because men know what it feels like and how it feels best. Experience also helps and that's the only way women can give a better blow job to a male." This made 2D chuckle and his blush to slowly drift away.

"I like you, Stu." Jonas chimed in.

2D smiled sheepishly, "I get tha' a lot."

Jonas shook his head. "No, well, I guess I didn't use the correct word. I like you more than a friend Stuart, but I can't be with you." Jonas explained, and continued as all he was given in response was a blank stare. "Would you like me to be the first man, your first man, to have ever had sex with you?" 2D looked at his hands in thought, and after a minute or so he answered yes. "Only if you buy me another drink!" 2D said with a toothy and contagious grin.  
The man beside him chuckled and nodded, ordering two more drinks for both of them.

Two drinks later both 2D and Jonas were satisfied in leaving the bar. Laughing the strawberry blonde and the bluenette walked out, walking fairly close to one another - in fact they kept their shoulders touching, and if not that then they would brush their hands against one another until they interlocked. Murdoc glanced behind him, being distracted from his second rum and coke by a burst of very familiar laughter; Stuarts laughter.

"Wot in the hell…?" Murdoc questioned, seeing his singer walk out of the bar holding another man's hand, laughing.

Jonas walked 2D to his apartment building and into the rustic lift, "I'm only renting this place, I'm here in New York for an art show I'm in." Jonas explained as the metal guard shut closed for their protection. "Realleh?" Stuart asked, more to be polite than actually being interested in the matter. "Yeah… but," Jonas replied back, pausing to step in front of 2D. "I'm here for you tonight, so let's not talk about art." With that, the light brown-skinned artist kissed the pale peach skinned musician. The kiss was short and sweet, and only did it break apart when the metal doors open up to the eleventh floor and the sound of an impatient woman clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry. We'll get off so you can get on." Jonas answered with a snickering tone to his voice, and grabbed a blushing 2D's hand and guided him off to his room. Room 11 D. 

Rummaging inside of his front left pocket for the key to the room he pulled it out and slid it in the groves and twisted sharply, a sound of gears clicking to give the heads up that the door was unlocked, and turned and pushed the doorknob to enter inside the small apartment. "It's not much," The artist exclaimed. "But it's what I can afford for the week." The apartment was lit up with yellow-tinted lamps screwed into the walls, the only other light fixture was coming from the small kitchen area; two light bulbs covered by a clear glass dome. 2D walked past the kitchen and sat on the bed, and in return, it gave an old and well used creaking of springs. The bed covers were new, Stuart could tell, for they were modern and smooth as silk. "I love these bed sheets, how in the 'ell are they so damn soft?!" 2D demanded, not in any fierce way of course. Jonas just laughed.

"Don't ask me, I'm only renting the sheets." The man answered, a warm smiling slinking its way from his lips to 2D's. Jonas sat on the bed next to Stuart and stared for only a minute at his smooth features, upturned nose, and eight ball-like eyes before holding a finger underneath the pianist’s chin. "How is it that you aren't surrounded by girls and guys and of the like?" Jonas asked, but pulled the other into a kiss before he could respond. It was again a soft and sweet kiss but it was not short in the least. In fact, it was only until the two started to lean back onto the bed was the actual kiss itself broken. Now lidded, happy black eyes met light brown ones.

Stuart smirked, "Wouldn't yew agree to tha' this room feelin' a little toasty?" Jonas chuckled and whispered a seductive 'yes' into the bluenette’s ear and began, slowly, kissing his neck. Small, meek moans were the only audible sound in the apartment as hickeys were placed upon a certain Englishman's neck. Jonas leaned up and smiled down at his work, "Now… shall I disrobe you of your shirt, Stu?" Said man nodded and gave a small grin. Slowly the brown, careful hands snaked their way underneath the singer’s green shirt and easily over his head. 

Throwing the shirt to a random corner of the room, Jonas was pulled back down and into another kiss.

The kiss, this time, was far more eager and needing. The artist was enjoying taking things slowly but felt his mind raking at his skull in yearning for more, and he could tell that the same thing was happening to Stuart.

Hands fumbled with belts, then buttons, and soon enough pants were no longer in the picture.

2D looked down at Jonas's chest and smiled, unbuttoning the blue, white striped, collared shirt. Soon enough, the two artists of their own fashion were in only their underwear. Both men were grinning at each other. "Now," Jonas said, letting his right hand linger its way down 2D's chest and stroke up and down the singer’s side. "I just want to clarify that you do want to do this, right?"

"I do," Stuart announced and the second he did a hand slipped its way into his briefs. 2D let out a much more profound moan than the one before as his shaft began stiffening due to Jonas's caressing. This made the darker-skinned man smile and slip his temporary lovers underwear completely off, taking his cock in his hand and pumping. The frail man's moans grew slightly louder and this nearly drove Jonas mad. He wanted to be inside the singer, now, but he knew that the singer was practically a virgin - in the sense that he's never had gay sex before. 

The bluenette would be in so much pain if he didn't take things slowly from this point. Even then it would still be painful. So Jonas took his time with his handjob on the man underneath him, feeling the member quickly harden until completely stiff and at its full length. It wasn't until then did he let go of Stu and remove his boxers.

2D whined in the loss of friction to his cock and relaxed, panting.

Jonas shushed the man and walked over to his suitcase, zipping open a pocket and reaching inside to pull out clear lubricant. Kneeling back on the bed in front of 2D, Jonas squirted a small amount of the lube onto his fingers and spread the man's legs. "Relax, as much as you can. It'll feel good much faster if you do. Stu-Pot nodded and leaned his head back, focusing on relaxing and doing everything but tensing his muscles. Regrettably, 2D tensed unconsciously as Jonas inserted his index finger inside him. "Shhh. Relax, remember?" Jonas cooed. 2D nodded in response and relaxed once again. Having a finger protrude inside of your anus was a very different feeling, and 2D wasn't sure that he loved it quite yet.

A few minutes passed and three fingers were thrusting in and out of the singer, who, in return, was moaning with every breath he exhaled. "Mmmh… good. I think you're ready." Jonas replied with a seductive smirk and pulled his finger out of the bluenette. With another squirt of lube, this time covering the strawberry blonde’s hard-on, he positioned himself and looked up at 2D. Stuart had his eyes closed, but based upon his breathing, he was obviously still conscious. Jonas leaned down and kissed his new mate to distract him as he slowly and carefully pushed himself in. 2D kissed back, knowing that he was supposed to stay relaxed as much as possible. He did his best but what was now inside of him was definitely larger than the three fingers previously in its wake. He tensed and winced, trying with great effort to relax.

Jonas, once he was as far into 2D as he could be, ceased moving. Instead, he ran his finger through 2D's azure blue hair to soothe him, and he did, after a minute or two.

"I won't rush this, just tell me when, and if, it hurts." Jonas attempted reassuringly. After the blunette nodded and gave Jonas permission to move. Slowly, Jonas pulled out then pushed back in, slowly so as not to hurt Stu as much as possible. Minutes passed before a moan escaped 2D's chapped lips. "Hmm? Feel good?" Jonas said, with a smirk. His answer was another moan from the smaller. With a gasp 2D begged for him to move faster, he needed more pleasure. As the pain slowly faded away into a distant memory - as Jonas sped up his movements - splashes and poundings of pure pleasure increased with speed. The more 2D moaned, the louder he moaned, the faster and harder Jonas trusted into him - which, in the end, made a huge cycle of moaning all over again.

Stuart Pot arched with a loud, pleasure moan on his lips as Jonas brushed his prostate. Said man chuckled and aimed again at that one special bundle of sensitive nerves, and again 2D cried out in pleasure. The strawberry blonde held Stuart’s hips as he continued pounding into him, and leaned down to kiss the azure haired man's neck. "I… I'm gonna…" 2D gasped out. 

Stopping his kisses, Jonas whispered in 2D's ear in a very growling tone of voice, "Come for me, Stu." It wasn't long until Stuart arched his back and moaned Jonas's name as climaxed, coming on their stomachs. Jonas didn't survive too much longer, feeling 2D tighten greatly around him.

Gasping for air the two men grinned at each other. Jonas pulled out of the bluenette and laid down beside him, 2D rolling on his side, snuggling into the warmth of Jonas's chest. "Why can't this moment last forever?" 2D implied. "If it did, we would die from exhaustion," Jonas said with a quiet chuckle.

The two laid there until falling asleep. Stuart Pot didn't care what Murdoc would think when he got to the hotel at the crack of dawn, or early in the day. He didn't care as the warmth and pleasure flooded his mind and body like warm molasses enveloping your entire body. Slowly and soundly 2D fell asleep, and so did Jonas. Together they slept, and when they woke up their eyes met and they smiled, remembering the night before.

"Good morning my dearest singer." Jonas greeted, kissing 2D on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies for reading~  
Feel free to kudos, comment, bookmark, share, or just move on to your next read. Either way, I hope you enjoyed.  
~J


End file.
